guardians_of_camoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Hairdo Don't-do
:For more C.B.S High songs go to Best Night Ever soundtrack "Hairdo Don't-do" is a song in Season 1 in C.B.S High (series), and the only featured song that doesn't mainly involve the main idea of a party in the seventeenth episode "Best Night Ever". It is also the second group song by the girls, besides As the Gradua-ettes in the sixth episode A Perfect Day. Lyrics :Mabel: What’s the issue, dear? Why are you hanging onto such a mess? ::Is it the buzzy way it deals ::Or the fuzzy way it feels :Hannah ::Or the crazy, lazy, hazin' of events :MacKenzie ::Although I know it's washed each week ::It almost smells like molding egg feet :3 ::Or perhaps your scrub-a-dubbing isn't made for dents ::Yes it's a absolute hairdo don't-do ::So what if its got a glitch :Mabel ::During the time between midweek :Hannah ::Stick with our technique :Both ::And you won't feel a single itch :All ::You got a bit of a hair-do don't-do ::But this we can ensure ::We'll repair this hair-do don't-do with our little hairdo cure :Jessie: Can you please just stop singing about this? I have a real, actual schedule here. :Mabel: Say no more! We'll have it done in a gif. ::If we can't fix it than who can? :Hannah ::Your social surplus is at hand :MacKenzie ::Deep down we know you and Barry were meant to zing! :Jessie: I never said that we felt a-- :Mabel ::So you holding back your feelin' ::For whether he'd find your hair appealin' :3 ::Or the way the smelly odor would send him running ::You got a bit of a hair-do don't-do ::OMG! I saw a bug ::Mere transformation for designation ::Has anticipation with a tiny tug ::You got a bit of a hair-do don't-do ::But we know what to do ::We're gonna undo this hair-do don't-do ::And we promise you'll come through :Jessie: Stop, stop, stop! We are getting ready for the party, okay! :Mabel ::Barry sees she's got a hair-do don't do :Hannah ::That can be redone :Mabel ::Their couple of love can't be broke because of :MacKenzie ::Her wear of hair and her chose of fun :3 ::Yes it's a bit of a hairdo don't-do ::But that can arranged ::With some spray and gel ::We'll cast a spell ::And his opinion will change :MacKenzie ::I'm not saying he should change you ::Cause you shouldn't change for him ::We're only saying that feelings count ::And yours is at its whim ::People divide other by their races, pasts, or taste ::Throw a little love their way. :3 ::Throw a little love their way. ::And you’ll bring out their best. ::True love brings out their best! ::Everybody gets a new hairdo don't-do ::And that's really okay :Mabel ::Goldwell, Bed Head ::Bold head, red head ::They all need each other for med ::Together they—like us—are strong :3 ::Everybody gets a new hairdo don't-do ::But when hairdos come of blight :Jessie ::The only hairdo don't do hairdo that can hare a hairdo don't do is :4 ::Tonight ::Tonight ::Tonight ::Night, night, night, night, night ::To-- :Barry: Hi, guys! What's going on-- Jessie?! :Mabel: OMG! This is great! I can't wait to see your future kids! :Barry: Our what? :Mabel: Your gonna be married. :and MacKenzie ::Night! Category:Songs Category:Group Songs Category:Friend Songs Category:Love Songs